


SuperMartian One-Shot: What Girls Like

by odz1994



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Relationship Advice, Supermartian, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: Conner doesn't understand how relationships, let alone dating, works. What happens when he asks Wally West for advice?





	

M’gann stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and walked back into her room. She was humming as she rummaged through her dresser looking for her pj’s. Just as she was about to remove her towel and get dressed, she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

M’gann turned around and blushed, “Ah! Conner, what are you doing in here?!” She shrieked as she held the towel closer to her.

“I was waiting on you to get out of the shower.” He said calmly as he lay on her bed. 

“You could’ve waited outside my room.” 

“You were taking forever in there. So, I figured you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Well, I mind. I would like to get dressed without an audience.” She grabbed her clothes and turned back around, going back into the bathroom. She quickly dried off, got dressed, and entered back into her room. 

“What did you need?” M’gann asked as she walked over to her bed and sat beside him.

“I don’t even remember.” Superboy sat up and removed himself from her bed; walking towards the door.

“Wait, Conner.” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna stay in here? We could watch a movie or some of the ‘Hello Megan’ series I have.”

“If that’s what you want to do.” 

“Please.” M’gann folding her hands in a begging gesture. 

He smiled slightly, “Sure why not. Can I just go change real quick? I was training before I came in here.” 

“Sure.” Superboy walked out of her room and into the living area. He looked around but he didn’t see anyone in there.

“Who’re ya lookin’ for big guy?”

He turned around and saw Wally standing behind him, “I was actually looking for you.”

“Me? Why? I didn’t do anything. Unless I did and I don’t remember.” He scratched his head trying to recall.

“No, I was wondering if I could ask for your help with something.”

“Sure.” He smiled at him. 

“M’gann wants me to watch that TV show with her that she likes and I don’t know what to do.”

“Just watch it with her. She obviously wants to spend time with you. If she were mine, I would spend all of the time in the world with her.” 

“I’m not you. I don’t know how to be the kind of guy a girl likes.”

“Whatever you’re doing now seems to be working.” He placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, “I mean she’s totally into you.” 

“I guess so.”

“Here give me one second. Be back in a flash.” Wally sped out of the room and reappeared with some flowers and a small box of chocolates; handing them to Superboy. 

“What am I supposed to do with these?”

Wally facepalmed, “Give them to her, you dunce. Here watch.” He spotted Artemis in the kitchen sped off again, coming back with the same thing, “Oh Artemis.” 

Artemis turned around and saw Wally with a cheesy smile on his face, “What do you want, Wally?”  
“These are for you.” He handed her the flowers and chocolate.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, “Thank you. What did you break?” She said with a slight smirk on her face.

“What? Can’t I just do something nice for my girl?” He asked grinning. 

“I suppose you can.” She smiled. 

“See, Superboy, just do that. Just give them to her.” Superboy sighed, walking back to his room. He placed the things on his bed as he changed his clothes. He picked up the flowers and box, walking back to M’gann’s room. He knocked on her door.

“Conner, what took you so long?” She said with a smile.

“These are for you since girls like this stuff.” He handed her the flowers and chocolate with that same stoic expression on his face. She blinked twice until what he said had sunk in. 

She blushed hard and hugged him, “Conner, this is so sweet.” She kissed his cheek. 

He looked away as his face got red, “Yeah yeah, let’s just watch your show.” 

She smiled and led him into the room. He sat down on her bed as she got her laptop set up. She cuddled in beside him and pressed play. 

Conner looked down at her and smiled, “I guess he was right for once.”

“Hm? Did you say something?” M’gann asked as she looked up at him.

“It was nothing.” She returned her attention to the laptop. Conner wrapped an arm around her and held her against him as he watched with her.


End file.
